


Cherry Cupcakes

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: The reader doesn't like oral sex but accepts a challenge from an Angel





	Cherry Cupcakes

Cherry Cupcakes

Pairing: Castiel + Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: Unavailable

Summary: Reader is not into oral sex. It takes the patience of an angel to change her mind.

Warnings: Smut, oral sex (reader receiving)

 

The kinds of conversations you have with good friends at 3am after too many beers is usually pretty entertaining. You get all the best stories. Philosophies on life that seem so profound at the time and so ridiculous in the morning. You, the boys, and Cas were having a conversation about sex, unsurprisingly. Things you liked and hated, and different experiments.

"What do you mean you don't like oral? I thought all women liked it." Dean was honestly shocked. He was a very conscientious lover and made sure his partners were having a good time. Oral was kind of a requirement for that.

"It doesn't work for me," you shrugged. "All it does is sort of irritate me. I'd so much rather just be fucked."

"So really your problem is no one, including you, has had the patience and taken the time to make it good for you. Is that what you're saying?" Sam was grinning behind his beer. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"I don't know. It might be impatience. It just gets too sensitive too quick and then doesn't go anywhere."

"I can do it."

Cas' voice was soft and rough, falling into the conversation like a sack of bricks. All of you looked at him. He was staring at you, but blushed when you stared back. Dean whooped and Sam laughed.

"Go for it Cas!" Dean shoved the quiet angel in your direction. You smiled crookedly at him, just drunk enough to think this was fabulous. You met his eyes, challenging him.

"You really think you're up for this?" The look Cas gave you was hot.

"Oh, yes."

You shivered at his words, the look in his eyes tightening things low in your belly. You hadn't ever been with Cas. In fact you hadn't been with anybody in quite a while. You'd always found him attractive. Those blue blue eyes and the constantly mussed hair. You always wondered how he managed to have bed head when angels didn't sleep. But you couldn't deny that the gruff voice did things to you, and you were fascinated with his hands. They looked so soft. You'd imagined them against your skin more than once. You couldn't possibly pass this up.

"Come on then, sweetie. Let's see if you can use those lips for more than prayer."

You took his hand, and they were as soft as you'd dreamed. You led him from the motel and back to your own room. You were thankfully a few doors down from the Winchesters. You pulled him in the door right behind you, turning and trapping him against the wood. 

"Kiss me Castiel."

He didn't need the encouragement. He moved into you with confidence, lips soft and yearning against yours. It seemed like he'd been waiting for this moment. He kissed you like he truly wanted you, like this wasn't some perverse, half-drunken dare. It made your heart skip. You kissed him back the same way. The kiss deepened naturally, and you fed at each others mouths, exploring and giving. You moved further into the room. You broke the kiss, breathless, running your hands over his chest.

"Cas. I've dreamed of this you know."

"Of course I know, Y/N. I can hear you every time you say my name. I have dreamed of this as well."

You made a wanting sound, not believing what was happening. It was too good to be true, this fantasy situation. You blessed every beer you'd had that night that had dampened your natural shyness to get you to this point. You kissed him again, this one full of all of that suppressed desire and he responded in kind. Fingers flew through buttons and zippers, removing clothing almost as quickly as if Cas had simply zapped you out of them. You stood together, both of you nude, eating up the little details with your eyes.

You could see his eyes run over the soft curves and flat plains of your body. You could fight, yes, but you weren't some sexy MMA chick, all smooth muscle. You still looked like a girl. The path of his eyes traced heat across your skin. Yours travelled over him in much the same way. Castiel was fit, but also very male. Unlike the boys he had hair on his chest, leading down his stomach and to the evidence of his desire, which was lovely. He'd chosen an incredibly attractive vessel. You couldn't wait, you had to touch him.

You came together, kissing and stroking each others skin. Your hands roamed over everything they could reach, drawing sighs of pleasure from the both of you.

"Y/N, you're so beautiful. Better than I imagined."

"You too, Cas. I want to touch all of you, kiss you, taste you."

"Tonight is for you."

Castiel kissed you, pushing you towards the bed and laying you down. His mouth roamed down your throat and across your collar bone. It was sublimely erotic, and utterly sweet. Not a rough bone in his body. He kissed, licked, and suckled at both breasts, making you moan for him. He looked up at you with purpose in his eyes.

"May I tie your hands?"

You nodded assent and he found his tie in the ruins of your clothing littering the cheap carpeting. Carefully but firmly he tied your wrists. He didn't tie you down, but he made sure you understood.

"You can struggle if you like, but I'm not going to stop. I won't let you get away from this until I am satisfied that you have been fulfilled. Understand?"

His voice was soft. He was not giving orders, merely stating facts. He looked so sweetly determined to pleasure you that you couldn't help but agree. You said the only thing you could say.

"Touch me, please Castiel."

He slid his hands from your knees up your thighs, moving your legs apart. He looked at your most intimate area, which was always uncomfortable for you. You didn't find a womans intimate parts terribly attractive, and having someone look at you always made you self-conscious. Castiel heard you and looked up, seeing you blushing and awkward.

"You are perfect." He assured you. Softly his fingers traced up your inner thighs and caressed you. You sighed softly as he petted you. He slid his fingers lower, finding your wetness, dragging it up to circle your swollen bud with gentle fingers. You moaned softly.

"More, Castiel. Please. I want to feel you."

He smiled at your words, more than happy to give you what you wanted. He settled between your legs, blowing a breath across you. You arched, and you could almost feel him smile. He gently spread you open and flicked a tongue across you. You moaned as he finally gave you the intimate touch you wanted. It seemed the noise spurred him on. Carefully, methodically, he began using his fingers and tongue to torment you. Eventually you hit that point of hypersensitivity and begged him to stop. Every swipe of his tongue across your clit made your legs jump, but it was frustrating. His fingers working in you felt incredible, but you wanted more. You wanted him to fill you.

"Castiel, please!" You whined. "This isn't working. I want you so bad. Please just fuck me."

"Not yet, darling. It will get better, I promise." 

You groaned at his response and he continued, redoubling his efforts. Two fingers stroked in and out of you, soaked in desire. He explored you with his fingers, mapping your inside as his tongue ravished you outside, sweeping up and down, circling you intil you whimpered. It took him nearly twenty full minutes before you felt his fingertips hit something different inside you. It was an odd smooth spot in and up, farther in than you could reach with your own hands. He stroked across it and the sensation was deep and heavy. You almost sat up.

"What the hell is that?"

"I believe I have found your G-spot." 

Now, you had always thought the G-spot was utter bullshit. At your age if you hadn't found a magic button on your own insides then it wasn't there. Period. But now Cas was working on that one spot, lazily curling his fingers forward and back, rolling his tongue across your clit. That heavy feeling was growing inside, and you were panting, reaching your bound hands down to tangle in his hair. The pressure was insane. You'd never felt anything like it. You knew you were moaning, but you couldn't hear yourself past the roar of your blood in your ears. When that bubble of pressure burst it went all at once and you raised off the bed, convulsing from deep inside and rushing pleasure all the way out. You couldn't even make a sound as everything locked and pulsed. You could feel yourself clamping down on Cas' fingers, squeezing hard. It was the most incredible pleasure you'd ever felt.

When you came done, every muscle in your body was twitching and you felt boneless, wrung out. You struggled to get your breathing under control. Castiel crawled up the bed and you kissed him fiercely. He smiled into the kiss, loving the taste of you and the feel of your bound wrists behind your head.

"How was that?" His tone was teasing. As though he hadn't been there, been responsible for that little explosion.

"I have never, ever, come that hard. You're amazing."

"Perhaps you'll let me do it again sometime." You laughed breathlessly at his suggestion.

"Castiel, you can do that to me forever if you want." You felt the hot erection against your hip and your stomach clenched at a wave of desire. "But now I think it's your turn." Your hand slid between you and stroked him firmly and he moaned against your neck.

"God I want you," he growled. "It's simply indecent the things I want to do with you."

"We can get to all of your indecent fantasies. I don't intend this to be a one-time thing. But right now, I want you inside me. Castiel, make love to me."

He moaned again against your shoulder. He untied your wrists and lay you back on the bed again. He kissed you hungrily as he fit his hips between your legs. He pushed inside you and filled you perfectly. You sighed in pleasure at the sensation, having wanted this for so long. He was glorious. He began to move in you, slowly. Even after an orgasm that good you were still tight around him, clenching him in your heat. His movements became faster, your hips rising to meet him, driving him deeper. He shifted his hips, the angle odd, until you realized you could feel him bumping against the deep spot. It pulled a gutteral noise out of you and he growled against you.

"I need to feel you let go around me. Please, Y/N. Come for me."

When you did you clung to him, crying out in utter ecstasy, blind to everything but quivering pleasure seized around him. He was right on your heels, the feeling of your tightness spasming around him too much to fight. His release prolonged yours and you both ended panting and moaning in each others arms. When your eyes opened you were in your own bed at home. Cas had zapped you back, leaving the boys stranded at the motel two states away. You didn't even mind.

For hours you lay in bed, talking and making love and just holding each other. You'd never had anyone kiss you so sweetly or love you as completely as that gorgeous blue-eyed angel. Eventually he did have to go. There were things that needed to be done, but he promised he would be with you whenever he could. You kissed him soundly and sent him on his way.

Two days later a package arrived mysteriously at the bunker door, addresed to Cas. Sam brought the box into the Library where Dean and Cas were working on a case. Sam held the card out and Castiel read it out loud. It just said:

"You tuned my world upside down. I'll never let anyone else do that to me."

He opened the box, confused. What confronted him, much to the amusement of the boys was a tray of cherry cupcakes. Castiel blushed as the boys laughed themselves sick at the words spelled out in icing.

"Thanks for the best oral ever."


End file.
